


[Podfic] Have In Mind

by sophinisba



Series: Star Trek phonesex double feature [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rubynye's story read aloud: "A report on our successful mission?"





	[Podfic] Have In Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have In Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48849) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> Recorded as part of a phonesex double feature (see series links) for the phonesex/epistolary square on my second kink_bingo card, 2011.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Have%20In%20Mind.mp3) | **Size:** 6.9 MB | **Duration:** 15 minutes

  
---


End file.
